pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Rt/any Lord of Restoration
Summon Spirits should probably be part of the main build. 5 energy for up to 100 extra heal + mobile spirits. There probably will be no more than one Rit healer in a party so the main issue I see is if this build is more affective than a Rit healer with Spirit Light Weapon or Spirit Channeling. :Spirit Light Weapon can only be maintained on two allies (and it interferes with Splinter Weapon, if your team has it), while Rejuvenation@19, which offers the same amount of Healing per second as Spirit Light Weapon@12, is, second to party-wide Health regen (hence Recuperation), the best Heal over time, because it essentially targets your party members on its own. You might as well go N/Rt instead of taking Spirit Channeling. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 17:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) With all those spirits you will probably need some kind of energy management like Boon of Creation or Energetic. From my experience Recuperation's 25e takes too long to accumulate/just plain difficult to manage, but I guess it might work. UnwokenSpirit 05:47, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Looks like Soul Twisting would be a better elite to me. Instant recharge Rejuvenation for heavy damage areas, massive energy cost reduction for Recuperation. You miss out on a pip from Recuperation, but I see huge energy problem with a 25 energy spirit that lasts 45 seconds while you're trying to toss heals. Weapon of Awesome 07:20, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thats a pretty hard choice. You save 15 energy BUT it costs 5 energy each time you use it so your only really saving 5-10 energy per minute but giving up +4 restoration. In that case I think this build is wasting an elite tbh. 3 pip is +6hp per second, with life, thats +18? per second. Spirit Light Weapon is up to +30hp per second and more flexible. You lose the advantage of auto heal but maintaining Spirit Light on 3 players isn't hard at all with 13 spawning. The only real advantage of this current build is in areas where the team takes a lot of environmental effects. UnwokenSpirit ::It also helps keep minions alive (Recuperation anyway, not Rejuvenation). 17:23, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Soul Twisting isn't worth it if you take Life, because you'll reduce the effectiveness of Rejuvenation (you won't be able to cast it as often, and it'll heal for less), which is more important than Life (a hard-to-time Heal) to begin with. Also, if you want the extra Energy, just go N/Rt; you'll also be able to split your attributes to accommodate Splinter Weapon and Ancestors' Rage or Mark of Pain (and Enfeebling Blood and/or Weaken Armor). Maintaining Spirit Light Weapon on 3 allies is a waste (unless they're saccing) because you can't always know when they'll take small packs of damage. When they take bigger damage, they'll be healed by Spirit Light or MBaS. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 17:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Major Restoration instead of Minor? You'd hit breakpoints for all spirits with 19 Restoration instead of 18. It's not like the 35hp is going to matter a lot in PvE. Dzjudz 12:53, March 20, 2010 (UTC) This build is awesome! I have big overheal :D even minions stay alive. This together with an imbagon could keep the whole party standing. [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 15:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Energy says bye bye tried this out but my energy just waves goodbye to me. :then youre terribad. works for me--GWPirate 14:20, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::If you're having energy problems just pump some into channeling.-- 18:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Get rid of the top build The only thing that really benefits is Recup being +4 regen instead of +3. The channeling build is much better for a rit.--Ikimono Sent his resume to ArenaNet 18:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :okey dokey. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 22:58, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :should I move the build, too, for a different name? [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 22:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) But but, recup is awesome? works against charr using LC, and those fragspiking mandragors etc.--GWPirate 11:06, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :I like Recup, but it probably isn't worth the hassle. It takes 25 Energy to set up, and unless you bring Summon Spirits, you'll probably only be in range half of the time or you'll have to summon it every 23 seconds. Rejuvenation can still counter degen. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 14:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Channeling can easily be dropped, but the mainbar is perfect for general/pug play. Recup+Recovery work better for high-end missions/condition-heavy regions/large guild-teams, places where you can afford to hangout with the backliners. Also a name change to Supportive Spirits or RL Restoration Rit would be more appropriate. --Falconeye 16:53, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Lord of Restoration?--GWPirate 17:03, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe just Rit Lord? XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 17:29, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::How about LOAD RANDOM HERO BUILD AND OWN PVE? ::::::"Discordway" ?--Ikimono...And my Axe! 01:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Heros + Rit Lord? Do heros use Rit Lord only with spirits or do they just spam it on recharge? 20:44, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Doesn't seem so; see here. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:56, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :They use it just as they did before the change, after casting spirits. So both the previous version and the current version are extremely bad for ritualist heros.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 03:34, April 18, 2010 (UTC) just something about this build... I'm not sure this build is really too effective at what it's trying to achieve.. *Restoration and channeling are both specced out at levels which are achievable (or almost achievable) by secondary profession rits which already have good energy management. *What does using Rit lord actually gain? 160 health at random points from Life (instead of 120) and 2 more hp per second for party members in earshot. Using Restoration increases by 2 more hp per second, but this is spread across all allies not just party members and still affects the party at distance. But is it really worth it? I cant figure out the best way to change it though.. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 08:38, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Life can actually be timed, when the recharge is reduced; it's next to useless in other builds, because you have to predict that 20 seconds from summoning, several party members (and allies) will be at 120 Health from their maximum (of course, you could ''stop healing for a bit, too, during the last 5 seconds). Rejuvenation is also big passive healing with such a high spec and the reduced recharge makes it maintainable when only 4 (4.3) party members are consistently below maximum Health. The build has good single-target healing but amazing party-healing (the only build that can rival it is Build:N/Mo_SoLS_WoH_Hybrid, with 16.5 Health/second, if you were to spam HP on recharge). It really doesn't need much changed; it's almost in Great. XD :Also, this isn't a Hero build, so a comparison to N/Rts isn't particularly relevant. If a Rit wanted to run Resto, I'd argue that this and Build:Rt/any SoS Channeling Rit are their best options, although this has more healing, at the cost of domoges (unless you run GDW and/or EBSoH, because SoS doesn't have much room for both Resto and PvE-only skills). Generally, though, if I were a Rit, I'd probably run an offensive Rit and take H/H for support, but whatever floats your boat, tbh. Paragons run Imbagon, scythe or daggers, while Eles run ER Infuser, Fire or Earth. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 14:38, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :tl;dr, basically the attribute split make me sad - they're too close to secondary professions using those attributes to really justify using a rit. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 21:20, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Feast of souls viable?--GWPirate 20:30, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's in variants, but it would be hard to time with Rejuvenation and consume a lot of Energy for minimal gain, seeing as this already has quite a bit of party healing. I had 'this, though. [[User:St. Michael|ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε''']] 23:56, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Meta Er, is it really? Dok 21:08, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Relyk's vote you wat you lose--Pirate 20:39, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Attributes in shown build They aren't correct, if anyone noticed. Life and Rejuvenation look like they're running on 17 Resto. I don't know how I can fix this to 13 Resto, so someone else should do so. :Read what Ritual Lord does. The shown stats take that into account. MiseryUser talk:Misery 09:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Meta? What. Whoever is doing this Meta-all-archived-builds shit really needs to be castrated so that he may not spread his kind to the future children of this world.